red_moon_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is one of the three Planes of Existence and the domain of all Demons and Fallen Angels. Hell is the counterpart to Heaven and consists of nine distinct realms or Layers. History The existence of Hell is mysterious and unknown in origin. It is known to have existed as long as Heaven, but was unoccupied until the fall of Lucifer and the Paragons of Darkness. Jiman and Asteri have even questioned this, pondering the true purpose of Hell and if Satan is really its ruler. Hell was first occupied by Lucifer and roughly 100 other Angels who lost their Light and turned into the first Demons, becoming collectively known as the Paragons of Darkness. Lucifer, now Satan, experienced incomparable hatred, grief and rage. These emotions manifested physically into incomprehensible and unsightly creatures dubbed the Embodiments of Terror. Satan and the other Paragons, disgusted by their appearance, banished them to the next available Layer of Hell. Once the decision was made to make Hell their own realm to rival Heaven, Satan and his Paragons began creating a species to counterpart the Angels. Thus, they created Zangreus, the first Fullblood from their hatred. They would go on to create a suitable population of Fullbloods that would occupy the seventh and sixth Layers of Hell. Once Humans evolved into a distinct and intelligent species with a concept of morals and right and wrong, several developments began to take place in Hell. First, Satan and the Paragons created a subspecies of Fullbloods that more closely resembled Humans than Angels. These Fullbloods, unlike their predecessors have reproductive organs and produce offspring like Humans, as well as require nourishment to survive. The lesser Fullbloods would occupy the 5th Layer of Hell and become known as the most agonizing Layer. Secondly, Human souls would begin to find themselves in Hell for their wrongdoings and unapologetic sins during life. These souls would arrive in Hell and become known as Afterlife Demons, occupying the second and third Layers of Hell. Lastly, Human souls that successfully made it to Heaven, but committed excessive unacceptable acts could fall to Hell the same way Lucifer did. These souls were given the name of Fallen Angels and would occupy the first Layer of Hell as an initial punishment and later moved to the fourth Layer if they could not learn from their mistakes. Denizens * Fallen Angels * Afterlife Demons * Dark Hermits * Fullblood Demons * Embodiments of Terror * Paragons of Darkness * Trifecta Layers The nine Layers of Hell exist separately from one another and their residents are unable to move freely across them. Dark Hermits are allowed the special privilege of traveling among Layers one through eight, while members of Trifecta and the Paragons of Darkness have access to all Layers. Layers one through seven appear roughly the same with grey soil, black trees, purple foliage and a dark red sky. Layer eight appears to be nothing more than a dark void and the ninth Layer consists only of dark red, cracked ground and an eternally black sky. Area of Forgiveness The Area of Forgiveness consists of the three Layers in which Human-based creatures still have a chance to earn salvation and go to Heaven. 1st Layer The first Layer of Hell is inhabited by Fallen Angels from Heaven. It is not a permanent punishment and is only meant to contain Angels temporarily as something akin to prison time. 2nd Layer The second Layer of Hell contains Afterlife Demons who have little remorse for their actions during their life. 3rd Layer The third Layer of Hell contains Afterlife Demons who have no remorse for their actions in life. These Demons are considered the most hostile and dangerous of Human-based creatures. 4th Layer The fourth Layer of Hell contains Fallen Angels who have been permanently banished from Heaven. 5th Layer The fifth Layer of Hell is inhabited by the lower Fullbloods. This Layer is the most abundant and is scarce in resources. As the lower Fullbloods require the same necessities for life that Humans do, residents of the 5th Layer are constantly in battle for dominance and food. 5th Layer "society" is dictated by survival of the fittest. 6th Layer The sixth Layer of Hell contains the higher Fullbloods created by the Paragons of Darkness. 7th Layer The seventh Layer of Hell contains the strongest Fullbloods of all, those created by Trifecta. 8th Layer The eight Layer of Hell has no surface and is an ocean of darkness inhabited by non-humanoid beings created by Satan known as the Embodiments of Terror. 9th Layer The ninth Layer of Hell is so clouded by darkness that it can only be seen by its natural residents or Angels with the assistance of Tenshi Energy. It is the least abundant Layer, only inhabited by Trifecta and the Paragons of Darkness. Category:Planes of Existence Category:Locations